


I Pray That It Will Last

by krunchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krunchy/pseuds/krunchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of hair, some sneezing, a little fur ball, a thoughtful hunter and a smiling angel.<br/>Written because of Dean's cat-allergy in 8x15. No other "spoilers" of any kind though. </p><p>"And what a sight it had been when he’d given Cas his new pet, the angel and the kitten staring at each other with mirrored expressions until Cas’ face had broken out into a bright smile."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Pray That It Will Last

„Ach-oo!“  
  
Sam flinches, then turns around to look at his brother.

“Dude, are you okay?”  
  
“’m fine.”, Dean mumbles back, rubbing his nose.  
  
Maybe getting Cas a cat hadn’t been such a good idea after all. The little fur ball had inspected its new home thoroughly and had left hair everywhere in the process. And now Dean was sneezing almost every damn minute and it didn’t exactly help that the kitten seemed to absolutely love Dean and made it a habit to sleep in his room and even though at first he had insisted that no, the cat would have to stay outside at night, he eventually had had to give in to the heartbreaking mewls from outside the door and the pleading look in Cas’ eyes.  
  
At least Cas’ mojo keeps his eyes from watering, but he can’t suppress the allergic reaction entirely, so Dean has to deal with the occasional sneezing.  
  
Dean scowls slightly and turns to walk to his room where the angel is sitting on his bed, completely absorbed in petting the feline in his lap. There’s a gentle look in his eyes as his fingers stroke through the fur again and again and when the cat starts purring, a smile plays around the corners of his mouth.  
  
Dean’s face softens.

  
When he’d picked the animal at the pet store (and nearly suffocated), he’d known instantly it had to be this one. With the dark fur and the blue eyes and it even did that little head tilt Cas always does when he’s confused and Dean swears, if cats could frown it’d probably do that as well.  
  
And what a sight it had been when he’d given Cas his new pet, the angel and the kitten staring at each other with mirrored expressions until Cas’ face had broken out into a bright smile. He’d kissed Dean, whose eyes finally stopped watering then (it had been really difficult not to crash the car on his way back) and he’d just looked so damn happy that Dean had decided it had totally been worth the trouble.  
  
He very determinedly refuses to admit to himself though that, aside from just the resemblance between the two, part of the reason he’d gotten the cat was that it would still be there if Cas would be gone again. And Dean has not doubt that he’ll be gone again someday. It’s not going to stay this way forever. He just knows it. It never does. And in case he doesn’t return the next time (and he also refuses to think too much about that possibility), he’ll at least have something to remind him of his angel.

Cas suddenly looks up and their eyes meet. He smiles at Dean, eyes bright and happy and then mouths ‘he’s sleeping’ at him. Dean feels the answering smile tugging at his lips as his gaze drifts down to Cas’ lap where the little fur ball is indeed snoring softly. Then he looks up at the angel again and his smile broadens into a grin, because Cas just looks so damn pleased with himself.

Freaking angel...

* * *

  
He comes back to his room a few hours later and snorts softly at the sight of angel and cat both curled up on the bed. And as he gently cards his hand through Cas' hair, he thinks that no, it might not last forever, but he sure hopes it will stay like this a long time.

…except for the sneezing part maybe. 


End file.
